Fifteen
by AJ-Wolf-AJ
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS. It's been 10 years since the events of Endgame. Peter and Pepper have a talk. A one-shot I wrote to get over Endgame.


It's been 10 years since Endgame. Peter and Pepper have a talk.

Peter sighed again, in the presence of Pepper he felt small again. Even through good times they shared through the years he could never shake the memory of the two of them crying over the broken body of their Tony Stark.

"Do you have everything, Peter." She asked quietly, her tone serious. She crossed her arms to block out the wind this high up. Peter thumbed the edges of his mask in his hands and looked out over the city.

"Yes, Pepper. As prepared as ever." He secretly appreciated her concern for them. Even though he was approaching 26 in the coming months, she still treated him like a kid just like May did. He would never tell them, but he loved it.

"I'm not…" Pepper started then shut her mouth quickly. She had promised she wouldn't stop them. But here she was about to lay on the guilt. "Fifteen is way too young to be a superhero." She settled on the oh so common phrase.

"Aw, Pepper, I did just fine." Peter spoke without thinking. He brought a playfulness back into his voice.

"You died." Pepper ground out through clenched teeth. She turned away from the landing pad and for a moment Peter thought she was going back inside through the large glass doors. He sighed, all thoughts of teasing gone. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. May didn't know that he was Spiderman when he first started and he didn't think it would've stopped him, but he couldn't handle the guilt. Knowing and giving permission must have been so alien to Pepper.

"And then he saved me." She didn't turn when he spoke. "Saved everyone." They spoke about Tony Stark plenty. Good times and jokes and Ironman. Peter used his lab for suit upgrades and Pepper never took down his terrible poster choices. But they had done an okay job of avoiding the circumstances of his death. Peter placed a gentle hand on Pepper's shoulder. "You know if it ever comes to that, I will do everything I can to keep her safe." Peter felt her take a deep breath "It won't be travelling through time and fighting space Hitler." She laughed at that one and Peter called it a victory. She turned and face him again ran her hands over his armed comfortingly and patted his face.

"You're a good kid, Pete." And then the familiar sound of powered gloves charging up interrupted.

"Loving this new upgrade, Pete, the power usage and charge time is amazing." Morgan Stark in a red and silver colored nickel titanium alloy suit stepped outside to join them. It made her look way older than fifteen and that panicked Pepper. If people assumed she was an adult they wouldn't pull punches just like what happened to Peter. When Steve Rogers figured out how old Spiderman really was, he choked on his coffee and nearly killed Tony.

"Morgan" Pepper moved over to her daughter to help her tuck her braid into the suit.

"Mom, it's Rescue" she whined and Peter laughed. There's the kid.

"Morgan Stark, don't give me that." And Peter sympathized with the strict tone. Morgan put on her helmet and walked over to the edge of the helipad with Peter. "Be careful. Listen to Spiderman. No, gang activity. Send me a message every hour or I'm sending suits to come get you. No," and Pepper paused for effect. "Absolutely no turning off safety features or overriding protocols in your suit do you understand me." "Ned and I will be monitoring everything from here so I'll know. And that suit gets locked up when you get back. You are not to go anywhere without Spiderman for at least…" Pepper paused thinking about a good time limit, days? weeks? Hell, she would have told her years if she would have listened. "Just stick with Spiderman. You are a team." Morgan nodded through the lecture, Peter paid close attention to every point.

Pepper finally stopped to breathe and kissed Peter on the cheek and when she leaned down to Morgan she opened her face mask and allowed a quick kiss to fall on her head.

"We'll be back soon, just doing some friendly neighborhooding" Peter nodded comfortingly to Pepper. "Ready, kid." Peter put his mask on and looked to Morgan. Her mask clapped back into place.

"Ready, Spiderman."

Pepper held her breath as Peter swung from the new Stark tower down to the skyscrapers below and Morgan shot off like a rocket close behind. The earpiece in Pepper's ear crackled to life and she heard the clear voice of Morgan Stark.

"This is nice."


End file.
